Love Conquers All
by starrysky7
Summary: A series of one-shots of Luke and Anya. Set before, during and after the films.
1. Chapter 1- Childhood Memories

**Childhood Memories**

We had arrived on Tattooine when I was only five years old, I could still remember bits and pieces of our arrival, sights and sounds, a certain blonde hair blue eyes boy.

The flight to Tattooine was long, in a smugglers ship from Alderan, my fathers home planet. Both me and my mother were born on Tattooine, my parents met when my mother went to Alderan to work for the royal family. They had instantly fallen in love and gotten married, having me shortly after. When my father died my mother no longer wanted to live in that house haunted by his memory.

The first thing I saw when I got off the ship was sand, endless plains of hot golden sand. The sun was bright and bleated down on us, the intense heat was a new thing for me, it had never been that hot on Alderan.

My mother had expected her father to still be on Tattooine, she hadn't seen him since she left for Alderan, her mother had died when she was young. Her father had died while she was away, leaving us with nowhere to go, we had no money since we spent what we have to get here. That's when my mother turned to her old family friend Owen Lars.

Owen took us in, we worked on his farm in exchange for food, clothing and shelter. We lived alongside his family, his wife Beru and nephew Luke.

Of all my memories of my arrival on Tattooine I remember Luke the most. We met when my mother and I arrived at the Lars farm. He was standing next to Beru, he was slightly taller than me with golden blonde hair, sun kissed skin and light blue eyes. He had ran forward and introduced himself as soon as he saw us, commenting on how light my hair was. At the time I had no idea that he would have such a huge impact on my life, but I did know that it was only the beginning.

* * *

We sat on top of the roof of the farmhouse watching the sunset. It was getting dark and we would be called in for dinner soon; watching the sunset had become a regular thing for us over the years.

We were now both twelve and had considerably changed since I had arrived on Tattooine. The obvious changes that came with age; we both grew taller, Luke always taller than me, my hair had grown longer and had become lighter, now it was almost white.

It was that night that Luke would make a promise to me that would affect both our lives and forever tie them together, more than they already were.

"When I'm older I'm leaving this planet and I'm taking you with me" he said

"But where would we go?" I asked "What would we do?"

"It doesn't matter, we'll have each other, we'll look after each other, I'll

always have your back Anya" he promised

"And I will always have yours" I replied


	2. Chapter 2- Leaving Tattooine

**One-shot about Anya leaving Tattooine. Takes place at the start of A New Hope.**

**Leaving Tattooine**

I walked down into the house where Luke was fixing up the two new droids they had just bought.

"You know of the rebellion against the empire," said Luke excited

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning sir" said one of the droids

"Have you been in many battles?" asked Luke

"Several I think, actually there's not much to tell. I'm just an interpreter and not very good at telling store, well not at making them interesting at least" he said

Luke turned around and saw me standing there "Hello Anya, this is C-3PO and R2-D2, the new droids" said Luke "Well my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good" said Luke, going back to fixing up the other droid "Were you on a star cruiser" he started to say before jumping back when a hologram started coming out of it.

"What's this?" asked Luke

"What is what, he asked you a question, what is that?" said the C-3PO "He says it's nothing sir, merely old data, pay no mind"

"That's not nothing," I said

"Who is she?" asked Luke "She's beautiful" said Luke

I don't know why but him saying that seemed to stir some feelings inside of me, jealousy perhaps. No of course not, Luke was my closest friend and only that. We had known each other too long for it to be anything else. Still, if it wasn't jealousy then what was it?

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure sir, I think she's the passenger on our last voyage, a person of some importance I believe" said C-3PO

"Is there any more of this recording?" asked Luke

C-3PO started talking to R2 while Luke just stared at the woman in the message, looking as if it was the first time he had ever seen the sun, he was entranced by this stranger.

"He says that he is the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts, and this is a private message for him" said C-3PO "Personally sir I don't know what he's talking about, our last Master was Captain Antilles but with all we've been through this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric"

"Kenobi, like Old Ben Kenobi" I said

"I beg your pardon but do you know what he's talking about?" asked C-3PO

"Old Ben Kenobi, he lives out beyond the dune sea, he's a bit of a hermit" I replied

"I wonder who she is" said Luke "She sounds like she's in trouble I better play back the whole thing"

"He says the restraining bolt is shortening his message circuit, he suggest that if you remove the bolt he might be able to play back the entire recording" said C-3PO

"Oh, yeah, well I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off" said Luke

"I don't know about this Luke, you could get in trouble with Uncle Owen," I warned

"It'll be fine, he's not going to go anywhere" he assured me

"Okay, but if he runs away it's your fault" I said

Luke managed to take off the restraining bolt but the image disappeared as soon as he did.

"Hey, wait a minute, where'd she go?" asked Luke "Bring her back, play back the entire message"

"What message, the one you've just been playing," said C-3PO hitting R2 on the head "The one you're caring on your rusty innards"

"Luke, Anya, Luke" called out Aunt Beru

"Alright, we'll be right there Aunt Beru" said Luke "Here, see what you can do with him I'll be right back"

We walked out of the room and up to the house, leaving the droids there by themselves. I did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

We got to the table and Luke sat down and started eating his lunch with Beru and Owen.

"Anya your mother is looking for you," said Beru

"Thanks, I'll go to her now" I said walking away

I found my mother next to our small house hanging out the washing on the line. She turned and smiled at me when she saw me coming, she always did have a lovely smile. Everybody said that I looked like my mother; we were the same height, same lean but curvy build, same long curly light blonde hair, although hers had streaks of grey in it. The only thing about us that was different was our eye, I had my father's emerald green eyes, my mother always said that they would light up just like his when I had an idea or was excited.

"Anya, have you been out with Luke?" she asked

I walked over to her and started helping her hang out the rest of the clothes "They bought two new droids today, one had this strange message on it of this woman, Luke was besotted with her" I told her, the last part was said rather bitterly

My mother just laughed at me "I'm guessing you don't like Luke paying attention to another woman, jealous are we" she said

"I am not jealous" I said annoyed

"Anya, you cannot lie to me, especially not about Luke" she said "I see the way you two look at each other, you may not know it now but you will some day. Your destiny and Luke's are intertwined, always have been"

"Whatever you say mother" I said walking away after hanging up the last piece of clothing

* * *

It was early in the morning and I was sitting at the table eating my breakfast when I heard a knock on the door. My mother got up and opened the door to see Luke on the other side.

"Hello Luke, what are you doing here?" asked my mother

"I'm here to see Anya, Armi," he said

I got up and walked to the door, my mother winked at me before walking back to her room.

"What is it Luke?" I asked

"Before you say I told you so just hear me out," he said making me realize what had happened

"R2 escaped didn't he," I said

"Yes, I need help to find him otherwise I'm in serious trouble" he said

"Okay I'm coming," I said following Luke out to the speeder

C-3PO was waiting in there for us, Luke climbed into the front seat while I sat on the back.

"Luke, one thing" I said and he turned around "I told you so"

* * *

"There's a droid on the scanner dead ahead, might be our little R2 unit, hit the accelerator" said Luke

The speeder sped up as R2 came into our sights. We stopped and got out right in front of R2.

"Hold on, where do you think you're going?" asked Luke

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now, we'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish" said C-3PO "And don't talk to me of your mission either, your lucky he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here"

"No it's alright but I think we better go," said Luke, R2 began shaking "What's wrong with him now?" asked Luke

"There are several creatures approaching from the south-east," said C-3PO

"Sand people, or worse" said Luke grabbing the blaster from the speeder "Come on let's go have a look, come on" he said

"Are you insane Luke?" I asked, "You're going to get us killed," I said following after him

"We'll be fine, trust me" he said

"That's what you always say, then we get hurt or get into trouble," I said

"Well, we're still here so that' something" he said

"You'll be the death of me Luke Skywalker," I muttered to myself

* * *

"There's two Bantha's down there but I don't see any sand people, or there they are I can see one of them now" said Luke

Suddenly one of the Sand People jumped up in front of us and knocked Luke down.

"Luke" I called out before another one of the Sand People knocked me on the head, instantly knocking me unconscious.

I groggily woke up on a bed inside someone's house. I looked over to see Luke and Ben on the other side of the room. I slowly got up and walked over to them, sitting down next to Luke.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine," I said

"My father didn't fight in the wars he was a navigator on a spice freighter" said Luke, continuing whatever conversation he had been having with Ben

"That's what your Uncle told you, he didn't agree with your father's ideal, thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved" said Ben

"You fought in the Clone Wars," said Luke in disbelief

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father" said Ben

"I wish I had known him," said Luke solemnly

"He was the best Star Pilot in the Galaxy and a cunning warrior" said Ben "I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself" he said making Luke smile "And he was a good friend, which reminds me, I have something for you" Ben got up and opened a chest "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your Uncle wouldn't allow it. He was afraid you would follow Old Obi-Wan on some idealistic crusade like your father did"

"What is it?" asked Luke getting up

"It's your father's lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy as a blaster" said Ben as Luke turned it on and a blue beam shot out the end of it "An elegant weapon for a more civilized age. For a 1000 years the Jedi Knight's were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic, before the dark times, before the empire"

"How did my father die?" asked Luke sitting down next to Ben

I could see Ben pause, as if thinking about how he should answer, before he spoke "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights, he betrayed and murdered your father. And now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force," explained Ben

"The Force?" asked Luke

"The Force is what gives the Jedi his powers, it's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds us together" explained Ben he got up and walked over to R2 when he started making noises "Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are my little friend, and where you come from"

"I saw part of the message" said Luke

"I seem to have found it," said Ben as the hologram appeared again

We all watched on us the message was delivered, the hologram disappeared after it finished leaving everyone in the room silent.

"You must learn the ways of the Force, if you're to come with me to Alderan" said Ben

"Alderan, I'm not going to Alderan. I'm going home, it's late, I'm in enough trouble as it is" said Luke getting up

"I need your help Luke, and yours Anya," said Ben "She needs your help, I'm getting too old for this sort of thing"

"I can't help, I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire I hate it but there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here," said Luke leaning against the wall

"That's your Uncle talking," said Ben

"Ugh, my Uncle, how am I ever going to explain this?" asked Luke

"Learn about the Force Luke" said Ben

"I can take you as far as Anchor-head, you can get a transport there to wherever you're going" said Luke

"You must do what you feel is right, of course" said Ben

"Come on Luke, we better get going," I said getting up and walking over to him

* * *

"It certainly looks like Sand People, look there's Bantha tracks and everything, but I've never heard of them hitting something this big before" said Luke as we walked around the wreckage

"That's because it wasn't Sand People, but we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side, Sand people always ride single file to hide their numbers," said Ben

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and C-3PO," said Luke

"And these blast patterns, too accurate for Sand People, only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise" said Ben

"But why would Imperial Troops want to slaughter Jawas?" asked Luke before it dawned on him, they were looking for the droids "If they traced the robots here then they might have learned who they sold them to, and that would lead them back home" said Luke

"Wait Luke, it's too dangerous" called out Ben as Luke ran towards the speeder with me following close behind

We jumped into the speeder and started for home, both wondering if our families were still alive.

* * *

When we arrived home we found the house billowing with black smoke, we got out of the speeder and ran forward. As we moved closer we saw two charred corpses lying before the entrance. Two, only two, so where was my mother.

"Mother, Armi, where are you?" I called out running towards our small house

When I reached the house I ran inside to find my mother lying on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Mother, are you hurt?" I asked kneeling down next to her

"No, I am fine, Beru and Owen are dead" she said

"I know," I said solemnly

"You must go now Anya, you need to go with Luke," she said

"No, I'm not leaving you here" I said

"Anya, your destiny is with Luke, you need to go with him," she said taking my hand "I will be fine, I promise you"

"But you will be alone" I said tears in my eyes

"I will never be alone, your father is always with me, and he is always with you" she said, "Now go, find Luke and leave this planet," she ordered

"I love you mother" I said tears running down my cheeks

"And I love you" she replied "And just to tell you, for future reference, I always liked Luke" she said making me smile

I slowly backed away from her and reluctantly stepped out the door. Luke was standing not too far away from the house waiting for me to come out. Our eyes locked together, his eyes had always been bright and full of excitement, but now they were full of sadness and grief. I walked towards him and pulled him into a hug, both of us letting our tears fall. There was nothing for either of us here now, looks like we would be heading for Alderan.


	3. Chapter 3- Rescuing The Princess

**Rescuing the Princess**

After hiding out in smuggling compartments on the _Millennium Falcon_ we managed to sneak our way into a control room, locking ourselves in there.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here" said Luke taking off his helmet

"Bring 'em on" said Han "I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around!"

"If we took them in a straight fight we'd be dead" I said

"We've found the computer outlet, sir." C-3PO reported.

"Plug in. R2 should be able to access the Imperial network."

"He says he's located the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor" translated C-3PO "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in several locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave"

"I don't think you can help. I must go alone" said Ben

"Whatever you say. I've done more then I bargained for on this trip already" said Han shrugging his shoulders

"I want to go with you" said Luke following Ben

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids" said Ben

"But they can" said Luke, gesturing to Han and Chewie

"The droids must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan" said Ben "Your destiny lies along a different path than mine"

Chewbacca barked something that only Han could understand.

"Boy, you said it, Chewie" Han said "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man!" Luke said indignantly.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble" replied Han

"Yeah, well, I didn't hear you give any ideas" said Luke

"Anything's better than hanging around here waiting for them to pick us up" said Han before R2 started making noises

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says 'I've found her' and keeps repeating 'she's here'" said C-3PO

"Found who?" I asked

"Princess Leia"

"The Princess? She's here?" said Luke

"Princess?" Han asked

"Where is she?" I asked

"Level Five, Detention Block AA-23" said C-3PO "I'm afraid she's been scheduled to be terminated!"

"Oh, no!" Luke exclaimed. "We've got to do something."

"What are you talking about?" asked Han

"The droids belong to her, she's the one in the message. We've got to help her." said Luke

"Message?" asked Han confused "Now look; don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here"

"But he didn't know she was here!" exclaimed Luke

"R2, find a way back into the detention block." I said

"I'm not going anywhere." said Han sitting back down

"Han! They're going to execute her! We have to do something." said Luke "A minute ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured; now all you want to do is stay"

"Marching into the detention block is not what I had in mind" Han growled.

"But they're going to kill her!" Luke protested.

"Better her than me" said Han

"She's rich" said Luke

"How rich?" asked Han

"Rich, powerful…Listen. If you were to rescue her the reward would be…." said Luke

"What?" asked Han

"Well, more wealth than you can imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit" said Han turning to look at Luke

"You'll get it" promised Luke

"I'd better" warned Han

"You will"

"Alright, kid. You'd better be right about this. What's your plan?"

Luke looked blank for a second, he obviously hadn't thought of a plan yet "Hand me those binders." said Luke, C-3PO handed him the binders and Luke walked towards Chewbacca. "Now, I'm just going to put these on you."

Chewie roared and Luke backed away "Okay. Han you out these on him" said Luke handing Han the binders

"Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind" said Han

"Master Luke, sir?" said C-3PO "Pardon me for asking, but what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?"

"Lock the door" Luke

"And hope they don't have blasters" Han added.

"That's not very reassuring." complained C-3PO

"Anya, pass me the other binders and I'll put them on you" said Luke

I chucked the binders at him and he out them around my wrist before leading me out of the control room.

* * *

"This is not going to work." said Han after the elevator doors closed

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?" asked Luke

"I did say so before" replied Han

Suddenly the doors opened and Hand and Luke stepped out, leading Chewie and I behind them.

"Where are you going with this _thing_?" asked one of the Imperials

"Prisoner transfer from cell block TS-138" said Luke

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it" he said

"Look out! He's loose!" yelled Han jumping away from Chewie and beginning to fire

Luke pushed me to the ground and out of the way of the fire, I crawled over to the wall and tried to get the binders off of my hands with no luck.

"We've got to find out which cell this Princess of yours is in. Here it is, cell 2187. Go on and get her, I'll hold them here" said Han

Luke started running off towards the cells, only stopping when he heard me calling his name. He rushed over to me and undid the binders on my hands.

"Thanks" I said getting up and following Luke to the cells

"Luke we're going to have company" called out Han as we ran down the row of cells

We finally found the right one and opened the door, the princess was lying on the bed of her cell and looked up when we walked in.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" she asked

"Huh" said Luke confused "Oh the uniform" he said taking off his helmet "I'm Luke Skywalker I'm here to rescue you"

"You're who?" she asked

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi" explained Luke

"Ben Kenobi, where is he?" asked the Princess

"He's here, come on" said Luke as we ran out of the cell

"Who are you?" asked the Princess

"Anya, I'm helping with the rescuing" I said

We ran down the cell block only to be met by Han and Chewie running towards us.

"Can't get out that way" said Han

"No, it looks like you've managed to cut off our only escape route" said the Princess

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell?" said Han

Suddenly the stormtroopers started firing at us and we had to take cover behind the wall.

"There's got to be another way out." said Luke "C-3PO, C-3PO come in."

"Yes, sir?" he replied through the com

"We've been cut off here. Are there any other ways out of the detention area?" asked Luke

His reply was cut off by the firing.

"What was that? I didn't copy?" asked Luke

"I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entry seems to be the only way in or out of the cell block." he said "All other information on your section is restricted."

"There isn't any other way out!" yelled Luke

"We can't hold them off for long" said Han

"This is some rescue." said the Princess "When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains, sweetheart" said Han

"Hey!" said Luke as the Princess grabbed the Blaster out of his hands

"What the hell are you're doing?" asked Han

"Somebody's got to save our skins." she said tossing the blaster back to Luke "Into the garbage chute, flyboy!" said the Princess before jumping in to the garbage shoot herself

Chewbacca roared as he moved towards the garbage shoot.

"Get in there. I don't care what you smell." said Han kicking him before Chewbacca finally jumped down

"After you Anya" said Han

"Aren't you such a gentlemen" I said sarcastically before jumping in feet first

I landed on a pile of garbage and the smell hit me like a ton of bricks, it smelled worse than anything I had ever smelt before. Luke came next and he was followed by Han.

"The garbage chute was a wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered" said Han

"Ah, let's get out of here! Get away from there." He told Chewie, aiming at the hatch and before we could stop him he shot at it

The blaster shot ricocheted around the small chamber, making us all duck so that we wouldn't be hit

"Will you put that away, you're going to get us all killed!" said the Princess

"Absolutely, Your Worship." said Han putting away his blaster "Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here."

"Of course you did Han" I muttered

"It's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us."

"It could be worse." said the Princess sighing

Just as she said that we heard a grumbling sound resinating around the room, coming from an unknown source.

"It just got worse" I said

There's something alive in here." said Luke

"It's just your imagination, kid." said Han

Suddenly I felt something graze up against my leg and I jumped.

"What happened?" asked Luke

"Something touched my leg" I said

"Look, did you see that?" said Luke pointing

"What?" asked Han

Everything was quiet and we were all looking around for this thing that was hiding when suddenly Luke got pulled under.

"Luke" I cried out

We all started feeling around the water trying to find Luke, wherever he was. Just as suddenly as he went under Luke came back up gasping for air. He was pulling at the tentacle wrapped around his neck as Han dragged him back up on top of the garbage. Han started shooting around the water. I started to move towards Luke but before I could get t him he was pulled back under the water. We all stood there looking around the water, hoping that Luke would resurface again; and sure enough he did and this time both Han and I got a good grip on him.

"What happened to it?" asked the Princess

"I don't know." said Luke "It had me, then it let me go and disappeared"

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Han

Just as he said that the walls started to move closer and closer to us, they were caving in and if we didn't do something they would crush us.

"Don't just stand there!" I yelled

"Find something to brace them with." said the Princess

We all tried to push the garbage against the walls to stop the walls from moving but nothing we were doing was causing any effect. The garbage was being pushed higher and higher.

"Get on top of it," said Han

"I'm trying!" said the Princess

Chewie was pushing against the walls but even with all his strength he couldn't stop the walls. I managed to make my way over to Luke.

"After all of this we're going to die in a garbage shoot" I said "Regretting leaving Tattooine yet?" I asked but he didn't reply, he was too busy trying to make contact with C-3PO.

"Are you there, sir?" The droid asked. "We've had some minor problems. You would not believe-"

"Shut up, Threepio!" Luke screamed. "Shut down all the garbage units on the detention level! Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage units-"

The screeching noises continued but finally stopped, as did the walls. We were safe. I let out a breath of relief and looked over to Luke who was cheering, he pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him. He smelt awful but at the time I didn't care, I was just glad we were both alive. Luke let go of me and got out the com to talk to C-3PO.

"C-3PO, it's all right, we're all right! Do you read me? We're okay-you did just fine. Open the pressure-maintenance hatch on-where are we anyway?"

"Unit 366-117891." said Han

"Did you get that?" asked Luke

"Yes sir, we will open the hatch right away" said C-3PO

After some time the hatch was finally open and we could get out of the garbage shoot, finally. Luke and Han had taken off their stormtrooper uniforms and were now back in their normal clothes.

"Now, if we can just avoid any more female advice, we can get out of here." said Han

"Then let's get out of here" said Luke

Chewie made a roaring sound and ran past us. Han moved to were he was standing and shot at whatever was there.

"Come here you big coward, Chewie come here" said Han but Chewie wouldn't move

"Listen, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I say." said the Princess

Solo's jaw dropped. "Look, Your worship, let's get something straight, I take orders from one person only-me." replied Han

"It's a wonder you're still alive." she replied "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way."

"No reward is worth this." said Han bitterly

We ended up in a hallway that had a large window overlooking the hanger where the Falcon was. Luke was talking on the com to the droids about our location and Han was staring at his ship.

"Wonder if the old man was able to knock out the tractor beam." Solo muttered.

Leia looked out the window at the ship before turning to Han and saying "You came here in that thing? You're braver than I thought."

"Nice" said Han "Come on"

We turned around a corner and were faced with a group of stormtroopers. Han yelled for us to keep going and he chased after the stormtroopers with Chewbacca following close behind.

"Han!" called out Leia "Well, he certainly is brave"

"What good is that if it's going to get him killed" said Luke

"You get Leia back, I'll go help Han" I said taking a step away "Who knows what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into" I joked before turning around and walking away

"Wait, Anya" called out Luke making me turn around "Be careful" he said

"You too" I replied before running off to find Han

I was running down the hallway when I ran smack bang into Han.

"What are you doing here?" asked Han

"Helping you" I said ducking as the stormtroopers fired at us "Looks like you need it"

Han grabbed my arm and pulled me along the hallway back in the direction I came. He let go of my arm to take a few shots at the stormtroopers following close behind us. I grabbed the blaster off of Chewbacca and starting firing at the stormtroopers, hitting a few of them. I smiled in triumph, that smile disappearing when the started firing at us once more.

"Nice shot" said Han as we started running again

"Thanks" I replied handing the blaster back to Chewbacca

We ended up against the wall watching the group of stormtroopers that were guarding the ship.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" said Han

I turned my head when I heard footsteps coming towards us. Luke and Leia ran towards us and I ran to greet them, throwing my arms around Luke.

"What kept you?" asked Han

"We ran into some old friends." said Leia

"Is the ship alright?" asked Luke letting go of me and moving closer to the wall

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission" said Han

All the stormtroopers started to run off in the opposite direction. "Look" said Leia

"They're leaving" I said frowning, something had to be happening if they were leaving the ship unguarded

"Come on," said Han "Now's our chance."

We all ran out towards the ship, I looked over to see the stormtroopers all standing in fron window. And on the other side of the window Ben was fighting Darth Vader.

"Ben" said Luke moving closer

Ben looked over to us and I swear I could see a small smile on his face, he moved his lightsaber away and Vader took no hesitation in striking him down.

"No" yelled Luke, drawing the attention of the stormtroopers to us

The stormtroopers turned and started firing at us and Luke just stood there, he started firing at the stormtroopers but he was still not moving, leaving himself vulnerable.

"Come on!" yelled Han

"Luke, come on; it's too late!" yelled Leia

I ran towards Luke and started pulling him towards the ship.

"Blast the door, kid!" Han yelled, seeing Vader coming closer to us

Luke managed to shoot the door but he still wouldn't move. Suddenly he had a change of heart and pulled me along with him to the entrance of the ship.

* * *

I was sitting down next to Luke aboard the Millennium Falcon, my hand was gently rubbing his shoulder trying to offer him some form of comfort. Leia walked into the room and put a blanket over Luke's shoulders before sitting down next to him.

"I can't believe he's gone" said Luke

"There wasn't anything you could've done" said Leia

"Come on buddy, we're not out of this yet" said Han

All three of us got up, Luke followed Han while Leia and I went to the main control room where Chewbacca was, Leia sat down next to him and I sat down behind her.

"Here they come" said Leia into the com

"They're coming in too fast" said Luke through the com

"We've lost lateral controls" said Leia

"Don't worry, she'll hold together" said Han with false confidence "You hear me, baby? Hold together"

"I wouldn't be so sure" I muttered

"Got him, I got him" said Luke after he hit one of them

"Great, kid. Don't get cocky" warned Han

"There are still two more out there" I said into the com

I clutched my seat as the ride began getting even bumpier than before, if that was even possible.

"That's it!" said Luke after the last of them was shot down "We did it"

I quickly got out of my seat and ran out into the hallway looking for Luke. I ran smack bang into him and he pulled me into a hug, swinging me around, cheering while he did so.

"We did it, you did it" I said

"We finally out of there" he said putting me on the ground

We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, I was getting lost in his blue eyes and was only pulled back into reality when I heard someone walking towards us. I moved away from Luke, smiled at him before walking past him to find C-3PO and R2. No feelings, definitely no feelings.


	4. Chapter 4- Goodbyes and Reunions

**Goodbyes and Reunions**

It was just before the big battle and Luke was going to be flying, I was running through the hanger trying to find him before he left. I finally caught sight of him standing next to Biggs.

"Luke, Biggs" I called out rushing over to them

"Anya" said Biggs shocked

"Biggs, it's good to see you again" I said looking him up and down

Biggs hadn't changed much since I had last seen him, he'd grown a little taller, become more muscular and grown a moustache but he still looked like that boy that we used to get into trouble with. The boy that I had shared my first kiss with all those years ago.

_Flashback_

_We were standing on top of one of the sand hills, both of us were silent, not daring to speak a single word. We were only fourteen and both nervous as hell, both unsure but yet still excited. I looked over at Biggs who was staring off into the distance, I slowly took his sweaty hand in mine, making him look at me. His face slowly moved closer to mine and I stood on my tiptoes, our lips finally meeting. He kissed me and I kissed him back. My first kiss._

I was lost in my memory for a second and was only brought back when Biggs started to speak.

"I've got to get up there, it's good to see you again Anya" said Biggs before backing away

"Good luck Biggs" I said as he walked away and I turned back to Luke

We stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other before I pulled him into a hug.

"You better come back, you hear me" I said into his shoulder

"I'll come back, I promise you" he said pulling away from me

"You better keep that promise or they'll be Hell to pay" I warned him making him laugh

Realising that it might be the last time I ever saw Luke I decided to just throw caution to the wind so I pulled Luke into a kiss. At first he was surprised but then he began kissing me back, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and his hands were holding my waist. When we finally pulled away from each other we rested our foreheads against each others.

"You come back, you come back to me" I whispered to him "And I'll be waiting, and that's a promise"

Luke let go of me and made his way over to his ship, he looked back one last time and waved at me before getting into his ship.

* * *

I stood next to the Princess listening in nervously on what was happening. I sucked in my breath when I heard that Luke had been shot but let it out when he said that it wasn't bad. I almost completely stopped breathing when Biggs was shot. Biggs was dead, the boy that I had shared my first kiss with was now dead. I slid down against the wall and held my knees to my chest, tears falling down my cheeks. I couldn't hear what happened next, I was too busy caught up in my own head. I woke up from my thoughts when everyone started cheering.

"He did it Anya, Luke destroyed the Death Star" said Leia crouching down next to me

"He's okay" I said stunned

"Yes, he's okay, he's coming back, he'll be here soon, let's go" said Leia helping me to get up

I was running as fast as I possibly could down to the hangar were everybody was celebrating the recent victory. I pushed past people, trying to find Luke, I spotted him with Leia an Han and ran towards him.

"Luke, Luke" I called out

"Anya" said Luke turning around

I ran into Luke's open arms as he pulled me into a hug and spun me around.

"I told you I'd come back didn't I" said Luke putting me back down

"Yes you did" I said "Thank you for keeping your promise" I said caressing his cheek with my hand "I'm sorry about Biggs" I said sadly

"He died for a good cause" he said "I'm sorry, I know about you two" he said

I frowned at him confused until I realised what he was referring to and started smiling "He was a dear friend of ours, and he will always be with us" I said taking his hand "Come on, let's go"

I started pulling Luke away from the hangar and into the hallway, he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, smiling down at me. Despite all the loses it was a great victory.


	5. Chapter 5- Confessions

**Confessions**

After the destruction of the Death Star we were forced from our rebel base, after being chased around the Galaxy by the Empire we finally managed to create a new rebel base on the ice planet Hoth, though the Empire has not stopped it's pursuit of us.

After destroying the Death Star both Luke and Han were awarded medals for their actions. Luke and I had gone back to just being friends, neither of us talking about that kiss we shared, after all, he could've died and I thought that I may never see him again, I had to do something to make sure he would come back.

* * *

I was pacing around my room trying to figure out what I should do. I had this horrible feeling in my gut that something bad had happened to Luke, I just knew that he was in trouble. But was it real or was I just imagining it, I really had no idea what was happening to Luke. Still, I was pretty damn sure something bad had either happened, or was about to. I decided to at least see what was going on.

I walked up to Princess Leia who looked just as worried as I must have. When she spotted me she rushed over.

"Have you seen Luke?" she asked

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing" I said frowning "Something's wrong Leia, I can feel it"

"C-3PO, go and ask Han if he has seen Luke" ordered Leia

"Yes Princess" said C-3PO before turning and walking away

"For Luke's sake, I hope you're wrong" she said

"So do I" I whispered to myself

* * *

I was standing with Leia waiting for Han to return with Luke.

"Sir, all the patrols are in" said one of the rebels before quietening down when he saw us "Still no contact from Solo or Skywalker"

"Mistress Leie, Mistress Anya R-2 says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does say that his range is far too weak to abandon all hope" said C-3PO

"Your Highness, there's nothing more we can do tonight, the shield's must be closed" said one of the rebels that were talking before, Leia nodded solemnly "Close the doors" he ordered the other man before walking off

"R-2 says the chances of survival are 725 to 1" said C-3PO

"We didn't need to know that" I said bitterly

We all watched as the doors close, Chewbacca letting out a roar.

"Actually R-2 has been known to make mistakes" said C-3PO after hearing Chewbacca's roar "From time to time, oh dear oh dear" he said walking back to R-2

* * *

Han had successfully rescued Luke and had arrived back at the base safely. Luke was in the medical bay and that was where I was heading right now. I walked around the corner and stopped in the doorway when I heard voices.

"Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet" said Leia and leaned down and kissed Luke

I moved from the doorway and leant against the wall, not wanting any of them to see me. Tears sprung to my eyes and as much as I tried to stop them they would't go away. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to regain my composure. So what Luke kissed someone else, well technically she kissed him but he didn't object, we weren't together, we were just friends.

"Come on Anya, pull yourself together" I whispered to myself

I turned around and walked into the medical bay just as Leia was walking out, looking visibly annoyed. Whatever Han had said to annoy her must have worked because she looked furious.

"Take it easy kid" said Han before walking out of the room with Chewbacca and C-3PO following

"Anya" he said nodding at me

I walked into the medical bay to see Luke laying down on one of the tables. When I came in he instantly looked up and smiled at me.

"Luke" I said before rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug "Oh Luke, you scared me, I was so worried about you" I said

"I'm fine, I'm okay now" he said and I moved out of the embrace and smacked him on the arm

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked

"For scaring me, don't you ever do that again" I said frowning

"I'll try not to" he said smiling

"Yeah right" I said smiling at him

I was trying to forget about what I had just seen but I couldn't, I couldn't forget that Luke had kissed Leia. And I especially couldn't forget this feeling of jealousy running through me. I wasn't even going to deny it anymore, I was jealous and that was a bad thing.

"I've got to go but you feel better" I said taking a few steps away from him

These feelings would cause more problems then they were worth. That was, if Luke didn't reciprocate them.

* * *

The Empire had found us and now we had to evacuate the base, I was running through the hangar trying to find Luke before he left. I saw him about to get in to his plane and I ran towards him as fast as I could.

"Luke" I called out and he turned around

"Anya" he said running towards me

He pulled me into a hug, lifting me off the ground before setting me back down.

"I've come to say goodbye" I said out of breath from all the running

"Not goodbye, just see you later" said Luke

"It better be, you better keep your promise" I said pointing my finger at him trying to look threatening but it obviously wasn't working, seeing that he was laughing at me.

"I will, don't worry about me" he said smiling "You should be getting out of here, get to safety"

"I will be soon, I just wanted to see you off" I said "I guess I'll see you when we get to the rendezvous point"

"I'm not going there" said Luke

"What do you mean you're not going there?" I yelled and Luke shushed me

"Ben appeared to me and told me to seek Yoda in the Dagobah system so that he can train me to be a Jedi" he explained

"I don't like it Luke, what if something happens to you, no one will be there to help you" I said worried

"I'll have R2, don't worry about me I'll be fine" he said holding my shoulders

"When will I see you again?" I asked softly

"I don't know" he said and seeing my downcast look continued "But we will see each other again, I promise you"

"You better, I don't know what I'd do without you" I said pulling him into a hug

"I don't know what I'd do without you either" he replied

"I love you Luke Skywalker" I said into his shoulder, hoping that it would be muffled and he wouldn't hear me but I knew that he did when he stiffened up after I said that

"I love you too Anya Calisstan" he whispered in my ear

I let go of him and took a few steps back, watching as he got into the plane. We shared one last look before I turned an walked away, hoping that that wasn't going to be the last time I saw Luke.


	6. Chapter 6- City In The Clouds

**City In The Clouds**

I had gotten away on the Millennium Falcon along with Han, Chewbacca, Leia and C-3PO. We had managed to escape the Imperial ships and made our way to Bespin to one of Han's friends. I was standing with Leia and C-3PO next to the ship as Han greeted his old friend, both Leia and I had our suspicions about Lando but it was better than being out in space with the Imperial ships on our tail.

"And how you doing Chewbacca, still hanging around with this loser" said Lando as we moved towards him

"Hello, what have we here?" said Lando when he saw Leia and me "I'm Lando Calrissian, I'm the administrator of this facility. And who might you two be?"

"Leia"

"Welcome Leia" said Lando as he kissed her hand "And you?" he said turning to me

"Anya" I said as he kissed my hand

"Welcome Anya"

"Alright, alright, you old smoothy" said Han as he took Leia's hand and pulled her away

We all followed them toward the entrance of the building, I had a smirk on my face because of Han's reaction. He definitely had feelings for Leia.

"What's wrong with the Falcon?" asked Lando

"Hyperdrive" said Han

"I'll get my people to work on it" said Lando "You know that ship's saved my life quite a few times, she's the fastest hunk of junk in the Galaxy"

"Still a hunk of junk" I muttered but only Leia heard me, smirking at what I said

* * *

We were sitting down on a couch when Chewbacca walked in carrying bits and pieces of C-3PO in a bucket.

"What happened?" asked Leia

Chewbacca made a sound that Han translated "Found him in a junk pile"

"Can you fix him?" I asked

"Lando's got people that can fix him" said Han

"No thanks" said Leia

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" said Lando as he walked in

"Not really" said Leia

"You look absolutely beautiful, you truly belong here among the clouds, both of you" said Lando

"Thank you" said Leia while I said nothing, narrowing my eyes in suspicion

"Would you like to join me for some refreshments?" offered Lando "Everyone is invited of course"

"Having trouble with your droid?" asked Lando

"No, no problem, why?" said Han

"Yeah, no problem, he's just in pieces that's all" I said to Chewbacca

I followed behind them as Lando took us to wherever we were eating, not really listening to wait they were talking about. Something told me not to trust Lando, that he wasn't someone to be trusted. My suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door and we saw Darth Vader sitting at the head of the table. Han took out his blaster and started shooting at him but he deflected the shots, the blaster then flew out of Han's hands and into Vader's.

"We'd be honoured if you joined us" said Vader in his sinister voice

Stormtroopers started coming in behind us, blocking any chance we had at escape, although that chance would only be slim.

"I had no choice they arrived right before you did" said Lando "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" said Han

We all reluctantly walked into the room and the door shut behind us, sealing our fate.

* * *

Leia and I were thrown in a cell, Chewbacca was already in it and so was Han. Leia rushed over to where Han was lying and gently ran her hand over his hair.

"Why are they doing this?" asked Leia

"They didn't even ask me any questions" said Han

The door opened and Lando walked in, we all looked at him with disgust.

"Get out of here Lando" said Han

"Just shut up and listen" said Lando "Lord Vader has agreed to turn Leia, Anya and Chewie over to me. They'll have to stay here but at least they'll be safe"

"What about Han?" asked Leia

"Vader's given him over to the Bounty Hunter" said Lando

"Vader wants us all dead" I said

"He doesn't want you at all, he's after somebody called Skywalker" said Lando

"Luke" said both Han and me

"Lord Vader has set a trap for him" explained Lando

"And we're the bait" said Leia

"Yeah well he's on his way" said Lando

"Perfect, you fixed this all real good didn't you, my friend" said Han getting up and throwing a punch at Lando before falling on the ground

"I've done all I can, I'm sorry I couldn't do better but I've got my own problems" said Lando

"Yeah, you're a real hero" said Han as Lando walked out

* * *

We had been lead out of a cell and into a dark room were Darth Vader was waiting for us. C-3PO had to be carried by Chewbacca because his legs had not been put back on him and he was complaining the entire time, it was starting to get on my nerves.

"What's going on, buddy?" Han asked Lando

"You're being put into Carbon Freeze" he answered

"Put him in" said Darth Vader

Stormtroopers moved towards Han but Chewbacca started fighting them off, he wouldn't let Han go without a fight. Han managed to calm him down and stop him from fighting anymore. Han and Leia shared one last kiss before the Stormtroopers dragged him away.

"I love you" said Leia

"I know" replied Han

I turned into Chewbacca, unable to watch as Han might quite possibly be dying.

"Well Calrissian, did he survive?" asked Vader

"Yes, he's alive and in perfect hibernation" said Lando

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard that he was alright, turning away from Chewbacca I looked over to see Han encased in Carbonite.

"He's all your Bounty Hunter" said Vader "Reset the chamber for Skywalker"

One of the Imperials walked down towards us "Skywalker has just landed my Lord" he said

"Good, see to it that he finds his way in here" said Vader

"No, please Luke no" I whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear me but still hoping that he wouldn't fall into this trap.

Lando came over to us and tried to take us away but Vader interrupted him.

"Calrissian, take the princess, the Wookie and the girl to my ship" he said

"But you said they would be left in the city under my supervision" protested Lando

"I am altering the deal, pray I don't alter it any further" said Vader before turning and walking away

"This just keeps getting worse and worse" I said to Leia who couldn't take her eyes off of Han

* * *

We were being led to Vader's ship when the Stormtroopers stopped and started firing at someone. I looked over and could see Luke there firing back at them.

"Luke, no, Luke" I cried out as I was dragged away

"Luke don't it's a trap" called out the Leia and then she two was pulled away

We kept on walking but were stopped when some of Lando's men pulled out their blasters and aimed at the Stormtroopers. Lando took the blaster off of the stormtroopers and two of them to one of his men and the other two to Leia.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Leia

"Getting out of here" said Lando

"I knew all along, had to be a mistake" said C-3PO

"You think that after what you did to Han we're going to trust you" said Leia

As soon as Lando had undone Chewbacca's binders he grabbed him by the throat and started roaring at him.

"I had no choice" said Lando

"What are you doing? Trust him, trust him" said C-3PO

"Oh, we understand don't we Chewie, he had no choice" said Leia

"I'm just trying to help" said Lando

"We don't need any of your help" said Leia

Lando started trying to say a word but I couldn't hear because he was choking.

"What are you saying?" I asked

"It sounds like Han" said C-3PO

"Trying to save Han, at the east platform" said Lando

"Chewie" said Leia

Chewbacca let go of Lando and we started running towards the East platform to save Han. The hallways were like a maze but we managed to find our way to the East platform just as the ship was leaving. Leia fired a few shots at the ship but it made little difference, Han was gone.

"Oh no, Chewie they're behind you" said C-3PO

We turned around to find Stormtroopers behind us firing at us, we moved behind the wall and began firing back at them.

* * *

We were standing in front of the doors that were stopping us from getting to the Falcon. Lando punched in codes but nothing happened.

"The security codes have been changed" he said

"R2," C-3Po "You can tell the computer to override the security system"

Lando pulled out a com and said this into it "Attention, this is Lando Calrissian. The Empire has taken control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive"

R2 started making awful noises as he was shocked, Chewie quickly pulled him away to stop any further damage.

"This way" said Lando and we all followed

"Don't blame me. I'm an interpreter. I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a computer terminal" said C-3PO

We ran past all the people that were frantically trying to get to safety, we shot at any of the Stormtroopers that came our way and stopped so that R2 could insert his data interface into the socket.

"What are you talking about?" asked C-3PO "We're not interested in the hyperdrive on the Millenium Falcon. It's fixed! Just open the door, you stupid lump"

Suddenly the door opened thanks to R2 and the Falcon was in view.

"I never doubted you for a second." said C-3PO gratefully "Wonderful!"

R2 laid down some fog that gave us some cover, allowing us to make our way towards the Falcon.

"Ouch! Oh! Ah! That hurt. Bend down, you thoughtless…Ow" said C-3PO as Chewie hit his head while trying to get inside the Falcon

"Leia, Anya, go" said Lando

Leia nodded and turned towards me "Let's go" she said pulling me but I wouldn't move

"But Luke's there, I'm not leaving him" I said defiantly

"You're no use to him if your dead, if you stay you'll be captured" she said "Now let's go"

I reluctantly followed Leia on to the ship, hoping that Luke would be able to take care of himself. We ran inside the ship with Lando following close behind. The ship started up and we flew away.

* * *

We were all sitting in the cockpit of the ship flying away when I felt this tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach, like someone was reaching out to me, calling me.

"Luke" whispered both me and Leia, we looked at each other, both understanding what we needed to do

"We've got to go back" said Leia

"What?" asked Lando

"We know where Luke is, we have to go back" I said

"But what about those fighters?" said Lando

"We're not leaving him" I yelled

"Chewie just do it" said Leia

"But what about Vader?" asked Lando

"All right, all right, all right" said Lando after Chewie growled at him "Easy, Chewie."

There was another dull vibration as if something had landed on the surface of the ship.

"Lando?" She called desperately into the com.

"Okay, let's go." He answered.

Lando came down holding Luke up with his arm, both Leia and I got up out of our seats and ran towards Luke. Leia hugged him first before going back to the cockpit and leaving us in the hallway alone. I pulled Luke into a tight hug, never wanting to let go of him again.

"Luke, I'm so happy you're alright" I said into his shoulder

"So am I, thanks to you" he said

"It wasn't just me, Leia helped" I said taking a step back

It was then that I actually really looked at Luke and saw that he was missing his right hand, making me gasp.

"What happened?" I asked "Tell me later" I said putting his arm around my shoulder and helping him into another room to lie down

When he was laying down I ran my hand through his hair lovingly, my hand trailing down his face, ending up against his cheek.

"Vader, he cut off my hand" he said "Vader, he's my father. Darth Vader is my father" said Luke making me freeze

I pushed back my shock at Luke's confession and kissed his forehead before getting up.

"Rest Luke, talk to me about this later" I said before walking out of the room and back to the cockpit.

We need to talk about Luke's confession later on, when we were safe. Vader had to be lying, there was no way he was Luke's father. But something inside of me was telling me that he wasn't, that Vader actually was Luke's father and that Ben had been the one who had lied to Luke.


	7. Chapter 7- Home Again

**Home Again**

I had managed to persuade Luke to take me with him when he went back to Tattooine, he didn't want me to help get Han back in case I got hurt so I could only come if I stayed out of the fighting. That was fine with me, I wanted to go and see my mother, I needed to talk to her.

So now I was walking slowly towards my old house, Luke had dropped me here and went to save Han, promising to come back for me. I stood outside the front door, unable to even move an inch because of my nerves. I raised my hand to knock but before I could the door was flung open, suddenly I felt my mother wrap her arms around me and pull me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and returned her hug, just as glad to see her and she was to see me.

When I moved away from my mother and finally looked at her properly I could see tears fall from her grey eyes and down her cheeks. I could feel tears coming to my eyes but I tried to push them down, we didn't need us both crying. She had aged visibly in the few years I had been away, her hair had more grey in it and her face had more wrinkles then before, but she was still my mother.

"Anya, you look even more beautiful then when you left" she said cupping my cheeks

"Mother, I've missed you so much" I said

"Come inside, you need to tell me everything that happened" she said leading me into the house

The house hadn't changed since I left, it was maybe a little dirtier but other than that it was still my childhood home. I sat down across from my mother at the table.

"So, what's been happening?" she asked eagerly

I then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened since I left Tattooine with Luke. I told her about rescuing Leia, Luke destroying the Death Star, Han getting frozen in Carbonite. I told her everything that had happened between Luke and I, everything.

"So you kissed but you're not together" said my mother

"Yes, I don't know why, we just never talked about it afterwards and acted like it never happened" I said

"And you told him you loved him and he said it back" said my mother

"Yes, but like the kiss it was before a Battle and he could've died, it probably meant nothing to him" I said looking downcast

"Of course it means something to him" she said making me scoff in disbelief "Trust your mother, I know what I'm talking about. That boy loves you, even if he doesn't know it yet"

"And how do you know that?" I asked cynically

"Because of the way he looks at you and you look at him" she said making me roll my eyes

"And what way do we look at each other?" I asked

"Like there's no one else in the world, like it's the first time you've ever seen the sun" she said dreamily "The way your father and I used to look at each other"

I looked up at her in shock, she didn't like talking about my father, it upset her too much so I never asked much. I had always wanted to know more about him, I couldn't remember much, just flashes, the way he laughed, the way he smiled at my mother, the way my mother and him would dance at nigh time after they put me to bed and I would always sneak downstairs to watch them.

"How did you know that you loved my father?" I asked

"It was instant, like love at first sight, I knew that he was the one as soon as I saw him" she said "I knew when I never wanted to be with anyone else, when I never wanted to see him with anyone else. When you never want to see them get hurt, when you would do anything for them. Love is indescribable, and it is the most powerful thing in the world" she said making me reflect on my relationship with Luke

I had never really wanted to be with anyone else, never felt that pull towards them like I did with Luke. The closest I've ever been to a relationship was my first kiss with Biggs, I had a crush on him but that was just some school girl crush that I got over pretty quickly. I didn't really want Luke to be with anyone else, I was jealous of his crush on Leia, and secretly glad that she was in love with Han because that meant that Luke didn't have a chance with her. I was willing to do anything for Luke, and the idea of Luke getting hurt hurt me. My eyes went wide with realisation, I loved Luke, I was in love with Luke and probably had been for a very long time.

"Tell him how you feel Anya" advised my mother

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way" I said

"You'll never know if you don't tell him" said my mother

It was then that I made the decision that would affect my life, I was going to tell Luke how I felt, I just hoped that he felt the same way.


	8. Chapter 8- Farewells

**Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars, everything belongs to it's rightful owners. Anya is mine.**

**Farewells**

We had arrived on Endor and after a short fight with some Stormtroopers and a fortunate meeting with the Ewoks we were now resting for the night. Tommorow we would be attacking the Death Star; and I could only hope that things would turn out as well as they had when we attacked the first Death Star.

I was chasing after Luke, I had to say my farewells before he went to face Darth Vader. I had to tell him my feelings, I had to confess everything to him; because who knows if either of us would survive tomorrow's events.

"Luke" I called out as Luke came into view

He turned around and smiled at seeing me, he ran forward to meet me and I stopped right in front of him; I was unable to speak because I was out of breath from running.

"Luke" I started but he cut me off

"I'm not changing my mind, so don't try and talk me out of it. I know I can change him" he said gripping my arms

My heart warmed at Luke's compassion and hope towards his father, he truly did believe that he could turn Vader back to the light side. I was less hopeful.

"I wasn't planning to" I said, Luke's face frowning in confusion "I came to say goodbye"

"So you're not going to tell me to give up?" Asked Luke

"I may not like what you're doing but you're too damn stubborn to change your mind just because I'm scared for your safety" I said making him smile "Just try to stay alive Luke"

"You too, I can't lose you" he said cupping my face with his hands

"And I can't loose you either" I said before taking a deep breath "I love you too much"

I looked into his eyes, hoping, praying even that he would say if back. Even to just acknowledge it would be a step in the right direction. We had said 'I love you' before but this was different, I meant it in every way this time.

"I love you too, Anya" said Luke

I grabbed on to his shirt and pulled Luke down towards me, our lips meeting. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to me and crushing our body's against each others. The kiss was heated and passionate, something we had never shared. Whenever we had kissed it was always gentle, passionate but not at this level. I suppose it was because we both knew how high the stakes were, we knew that our futures were uncertain. Before I knew it Luke had me up against a tree, my legs wrapped around his waist and both our hands pushing at each others clothing in a desperate effort to get it off. Luke's shirt was soon off and tossed towards the side. I knew what this was going to lead to and I was surprisingly okay with it. Luke pulled away from me and looked into my eyes uncertain.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously

Was I sure? Was this what I wanted? Was I ready for this?

I came here to say goodbye, tell Luke about my feelings and then what; I hadn't exactly thought about what would happen afterwards. I knew that I wanted to be with Luke, that was a given. I was ready to be with Luke, even if it was only for one night.

"I'm sure"

* * *

We were lying on the floor, my head was resting on Luke's bare chest, I was cuddled into his side with his arm around me. We were both silent, its wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one. We were both just content with being in each others company.

The sun was beginning to rise in the sky and with it brought a new day, a new day that we were both dreading.

"We better be getting back" I said sitting up

"We probably should" he agreed sitting up as well

I got up and started pulling on my various articles of clothes that had been scattered around the ground. Luke was doing the same, both of us stealing glances at each other as though it were forbidden. When we had both gotten dressed I walked over to Luke. It seemed strange to look at him now because of what we had just done, even stranger to see him with clothes on.

"You better keep your promise to me Luke" I told him, reminding him of the promise he had made not that long ago, although it seemed much longer

"I would never think of breaking a promise to you" said Luke smiling at me

"I love you Luke Skywalker" I said

"And I love you Anya Calisstan" he replied before leaning down and capturing my lips in his.


	9. Chapter 9- Happily Ever After

**Chapter Nine- Happily Ever After**

After all the fighting had finished, we had won and the war was finally over, I was eagerly awaiting Luke's arrival. I was standing with Leia and Han when I looked over to see Luke coming towards us. I rushed over to him and flung my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. When I leant away from him he captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you're okay" I whispered to him after I had pulled away

"I'm glad you're okay" he said back

"I love you Luke Skywalker" I told him

"I love you Anya Calisstan" he replied

The only time we parted for the rest of the night was to greet other people; other than that it was like we were attached by glue, making us unable to part from each other for even a second. Everything finally felt right, like it had all fallen into place. The Empire had fallen and the war was won. Luke and I were together, like we were always meant to be.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, running my hands over the silk of my wedding dress. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, of course coming from a desert planet and growing up on a farm that wasn't a hard feat to achieve. I ran my hand over my belly were mine and Luke's child was growing. I hadn't told him yet and was planning on telling him tonight after the ceremony.

My light blonde, almost white, hair was flowing down my back in curls going down to just below my shoulder blades. It had grown a fair bit since I had cut it before the Battle of Endor but it still wasn't as long as it was before we had left Tattooine. My honey golden eyes were bright with happiness, full of excitement.

And was, I was the most excited I had ever been in my entire life. I was excited to marry the man I had known almost my entire life, and had loved for every second since I had met him. That little farm boy that had wanted nothing more than to get off of that planet. He had grown up since then, faced challenges neither of us had ever dreamed off, and I was there with him every step of the way.

The wedding would be small, only close friends and family; Leia had wanted a big thing but Luke and I had insisted, after all, we were still those two simple farm children with big dreams. And know all my dreams were coming true.

The Galaxy was in an era of peace and prosperity, no imminent wars, no battles to be fought, no more innocent deaths. Tears sprung to my eyes when I thought of my father wasn't going to be here to walk me down the aisle, but as Luke said he was watching me from above.

"Anya are you ready?" Asked Leia walking into the room

"I've been ready for this for over fifteen years, Luke is the one who's nervous" I said smiling

"Well then let's get this show on the road, the poor kid is nervous enough" said Han offering his arm

"Better not keep him waiting, God knows we've both waited long enough" I said taking Han's arm and letting him lead me out of the dressing room and towards my soon-to-be-husband.

My mother stopped me outside of the doorway pulling me into a hug, she had tears of joy in her eyes. I was trying to hold it together but seeing my mother crying almost made me lose it.

"I'm so proud of you" she said "And I'm sure your father would be just as proud"

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she said "Now go and get married"

* * *

The ceremony was short and sweet, nothing too extravagant, we were now sitting at the table enjoying the celebrations. A smile had been permanently plastered on my face since I had walked down the aisle, not lessening for even a second. This was one of the happiest moments of my life, and it was about to get even happier when I tell Luke the good news.

"Luke, I have something to tell you" I said

"What is it?" he asked curiously

"I'm pregnant" I said

"You mean, we're having a baby" he said, it was almost like he didn't know what the word pregnant meant

"Yes, that is generally what pregnant means" I said laughing at him

"I'm going to be a father" he said with such joy on his face

"And I am going to be a mother" I said

Luke pulled me into a kiss, he was clearly delighted by the news, as was I. I knew that he would want to tell everyone immediately. His eagerness brought me such happiness, knowing that he wanted this with me. Our lives were just starting and I couldn't wait to live the rest of them out. We would spend the rest of our lives together, living happily with our children.


	10. Chapter 10- Babies

**Chapter 10- Babies**

I was lying down on the bed, panting and crying out as another contraction hit me.

"It'll be okay" Luke whispered to me

"No it won't" I said, "This is so painful, you have no idea how much pain I'm in right now"

"You need to push" said the Doctor

After a couple of pushes a babies cry sounded through the room. The baby was placed in my arms and I stared down at him.

"A boy" I said, "My baby boy"

"What's his name?" Asked the Doctor

"Ben" I said not taking my eyes off of him, "Ben Skywalker"

Suddenly I felt another contraction hit me, but that couldn't happen, I had already had the baby.

Luke took Ben from my arms while the Doctor looked to see what was going on.

"There's another one" the Doctor Announced

"Another one" said Luke

"Twins" I said looking up at him

Not long later I was holding my baby daughter in my arms.

"Hope Skywalker" I named her

My two children had been brought into the world, I could not be happier. I was married to the man I loved with two beautiful children. What more could I want.

* * *

**I might post a few more chapters, one shots about their lives. But for now this is the end of the story. Thank you to everyone who has read this and followed/favourited, it means a lot to know that people like my story.**


End file.
